


One Hell Of A Hangover

by Originalpuck



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Female Protagonist, Gen, Horror, Minor Character Death, Minor Character(s), Murder, POV Minor Character, Werewolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-20
Updated: 2009-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-05 09:05:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/40000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Originalpuck/pseuds/Originalpuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beaming to a new planet was supposed to be easy. Unfortunately, a quirk of McCoy's biology puts everyone's lives in danger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Hell Of A Hangover

**Author's Note:**

> [Victoria Slater](http://memory-alpha.org/en/wiki/Sabrina_Morris) is a minor female character from the film, who takes over Spock's duties while he's rescuing the Elders on Vulcan.

Shaking fingers crept along pavement towards a solo phaser, glistening in the wet night. It was just out of reach, the inches seeming like a mile with Victoria's cut arm. Her head buzzed and her pulse thundered, but she couldn't give into the bile rising in her throat.

She had to pretend to be dead, keep her breathing even, and move in short spurts. The last thing she could do was attract the attention of the hairy creature that had its back to her. It was hunkered down over its most recent kill. Victoria could only hope the person was already dead.

The wolf was making enough wet ripping noises to give her some small bit of cover, along with the thunder from the storm. With any luck, she could down the creature before it finished eating Ensign Aine. Not that it would save her life, even if she was still alive: no, it was far too late for that. Simply that if it were her, Victoria would want something left of herself for her family to mourn.

No, she couldn't stare. If she did, she'd be in Aine's shoes herself soon enough. Victoria had to be quick enough on her feet, to recall all of her Academy training with a phaser. She had to down the creature before he realized that Victoria had only been knocked down, not out.

The thing lifted its claws. It was trying to keep Aine's ribs in place while its muzzle buried itself just under them. Again vomit rushed to her mouth, but Victoria swallowed it down. She had to focus. She had to _reach._

She would down the creature, but not kill him. Victoria forced herself to remember that it wasn't some obscure alien predator. It was Doctor McCoy, the same man who'd healed her time after time, the same man that kept the captain in line when even Commander Spock couldn't.

McCoy was still in there. Something had just gone horrifically wrong once they'd beamed planet-side.

Straining until her fingers burned, she managed to press her index finger onto her phaser and drag it closer. Her breathing sped up; she would be alright as soon as she had her phaser, she just knew it.

It was almost to her when it got slid into a pothole. It made a soft splash and then a scraping noise as she tugged with all of her fingers' might. She had to get it out of the puddle. But blood was dripping down her fingers, joining the rain and making them slip along the phaser's surface.

The rain pelted her, as she tried to keep one eye on McCoy and one on the phaser. Fuck. Her hand slid off of the phaser and sent it spinning in th other direction. It was out of the puddle all right. It was also an inch away from Aine's corpse.

Looking down, the creature stopped slurping at Aine, holding unnaturally still. It was now or never. Her head pounded, and she threw herself into the grab for the phaser. It put her right beside the creature but if she could just hit him with it she'd be fine.

She spun onto her back to face the wolf. It had taken McCoy a second to move, as if stunned. But that was gone, and he roared loud enough to make Victoria shake and almost drop the phaser.

McCoy launched himself at her while she scrambled to set the thing to 'Stun.' Fangs and claws were all she could see as she struggled. Nerves made her fingers slow, and he was on her before the proper setting could click into place.

 

\---

 

It was dawn when McCoy woke up, his body trembling as he shifted back to his human form. Victoria watched from the corner, her right shoulder wrapped from where he'd bitten her right before she'd managed to get a shot in. Even though she saw that he didn't seem dangerous, she still kept her phaser locked on him and clenched in her left hand.

Perhaps Victoria should have found his body's change to be compelling, should have mentally logged the characteristics for research when and if they returned to the _Enterprise._

Instead, she was tired, stiff, and her body burned. All she could bring herself to do was stare as he ended up naked and soaked, despite the fact that they'd been out of the rain for hours.

He groaned, and Vicki tried to stretch her body, attempting to walk over and instead falling to the ground beside him. "Dammit, what --" He rolled onto his back, his fingers reaching up to brush the dried blood from his lips. Bits of gore were stuck in his teeth; Aine's flesh flashed back at her as he spoke.

"It's morning," Victoria said. "We're safe, for now." She'd managed to drag his prone, wolf-like body to an abandoned warehouse, to keep them from stumbling onto any unfriendly inhabitants, but that was as far as they'd gotten. Unfortunately, she hadn't been able to grab what was left of Aine, even though she'd covered her with some tree branches.

It wouldn't last for long, though. Their enemies were probably still out there, and McCoy would have to look at her shoulder, as soon as he was lucid.

He glanced from his hand to Victoria and back, before promptly rolling onto his side and vomiting. Victoria politely didn't look, just murmured reassuring things with a hand on his shoulder until his stomach calmed itself, and he stopped shaking so hard that she was afraid he was going into shock.

Finally, his forehead pressed to the pavement, McCoy spoke again. "Want to tell me what happened?"

There was nothing Victoria wanted to do less than recount the previous night, but she did so in a professional voice. Not for him, not for herself, but for Ensign Aine and the rest of the landing party. For their memory, and perhaps because she hoped that if they both put their minds to it, they could figure out what had gone wrong with the transporter, how to connect with the _Enterprise_, and how to get off the piece of dirt they were on.


End file.
